thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunga (Myers' Fanfics)
Bunga is a honey badger, who is the adoptive nephew of Timon and Pumbaa, and the bravest member of the Lion Guard. Appearance Bunga's pelt is gray-blue, with a darker patch across his underbelly. White fur spots the backs of his forepaws and runs up his back in a thick stripe, ending in a head crest. The Mark of the Guard is imprinted on his left shoulder. His eyes are blue. Personality Bunga is a brave honey badger who is usually seen leaping headfirst into action. As such, he is Kion's opposite in many ways. Bunga is often reckless because he frequently leaps into danger, often without considering the consequences and improvising to the best of his ability. Because of this, it can sometimes take him time to grasp the seriousness of a situation. Bunga is aware of his courage, which he proved when he told Kion why he thought he should be a member of the Lion Guard. Adventurous and fun-loving, Bunga is willing to disobey rules and put himself at risk. He rarely exhibits seriousness and frequently jokes and teases. Director Howy Parkins described Bunga as a "strong comedic character". However, Bunga can also be a fierce fighter, willingly taking on cobras, hyenas, vultures, and jackals. He generally has little respect for royalty, even going so far as to call Simba, the king, a big scaredy-cat, but occasionally displays great amounts of respect for them. When kidnapped by hyenas, Bunga refused to give in, and, even when outnumbered, still shows immense bravery. This conveys that he is, as stated by Kiara, "brave bordering on stupid". He is a strong believer in "zuka zama"- "pop up and dive in". He uses this phrase quite frequently and is eager to share what it means to others. However, though this philosophy differs greatly from that of his fathers', he has also used the phrase "hakuna matata" multiple times and even sang the song Hakuna Matata when he was feeling downhearted. He has a tendency to jump to conclusions before engaging in further thought, and believes in quick and easy solutions. Bunga also appears to be rather full of himself and has been shown complimenting his flavor and his voice. He likes companionship, and loneliness does not suit him. He does his best to please his fathers, Timon and Pumbaa. Despite his shortcomings, Bunga is loyal to Kion and the Lion Guard and is always ready to help those in need. He is proud to be a member, and cares for all of his friends, though he is occasionally insensitive about their feelings. In addition to his confidence in his own skills, he is also very positive about what the Lion Guard can take on. Bunga appears to have a knowledge of different fighting techniques. In this same thing, he appeared to greatly enjoy watching the fight, despite the solemn expressions of the Guard and the royal family. He also has neglect for hygiene; in this way, he is very different from his egret friend Ono. Family *'Adoptive Uncles:' Timon and Pumbaa *'Adoptive Brother:' Simba *'Adoptive Grandmother:' Ma *'Adoptive Grandfather:' Pa *'Adoptive Great-Uncle:' Max Voice actors * The Lion Guard: The Motion Picture - Joshua Rush * The Lion Guard: Dawn of the Outsiders - Joshua Rush * The Lion Guard: Dark of the Roar - Joshua Rush * The Lion Guard: The Wrath of Scar - Joshua Rush * The Lion Guard: The Secret Hollows - Joshua Rush * The Lion Guard: Endgame in the Pride Lands - Joshua Rush * The Lion Guard: Far From Home - Joshua Rush Trivia * Bunga's voice actor Joshua Rush has starred on the Disney Channel series Andi Mack as Cyrus Goodman. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Honey Badgers Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Young Animals Category:Army of the Pride Lands Members Category:Tree of Life Residents